encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Penders vs. Archie, Sega and Bioware
'' " and "Sonic Universe Issue 47"]]Ken Penders vs. Archie, Sega and Bioware'' was an number of lawsuits between former Sonic the Hedgehog writer Ken Penders, and Archie Comics and Sega over the rights of characters created by him. The lawsuits started with the release of the 2007 RPG Sonic Chronicles, which used a number of elements from the Archie series. Ken Penders after finding out, sued Sega, Archie and Bioware claiming he should own the rights to the characters he created (eg: Saffron Bee). The amount is what resulted in the 2013 Archie Sonic the Hedgehog reboot, which removed all of Pender's ideas and characters, along with characters not created by Ian Flynn or Sega. This also meant the planned Sonic Chronicles had to be scrapped. Characters removed Ken Penders Karl Bollers According to Karl Bollers, he legally owns the copyright to the characters, and Archie apparently never contacted him about if they could get permission to use them. *A.D.A.M *Agunus *Arthur Mongoose *Ash Mongoose *Avery the Bear *Aypex *Bem *Bertha Kintobor *Blodex *Bzzzz *Bzzzz Queen *Ceneca-10050 *Ceneca-9009 *Cheddermund *Colin Kintobor *Colonel (Dingo Regime) *Deeble *Desi-Ca the Echidna *Dr. Finitevus *Dutch *Eddy the Yeti *Fanny Dupin *Honch *Hope Kintobor *Hugo Brass *Isabella Mongoose *Ivo Kintobor *J.J. Moto *Jack Rabbit *Jane Doe *Jeff, Karl, and Koner *Jeffrey St. Croix *Jolt the Roadrunner *Joss *Kage Von Stryker *Knecapeon Mace *Lady Agnes Hopkins *Mayor Bullyani *Mecha Robotnik *Mecha Tails *Megan Acorn *Meri-Ca the Echidna *Metal Destructix *Mina Mongoose *Miriam Day *Nate Morgan *Nusgau *Pollu the Echidna *Rica *Rory Bear *Sasha Cat *Shift E. Wolf *Snaggle Tiger *Spike *Suguna *Tess *Tex the Lizard *Tusk Luza *Uma Arachnis *Vincent *Xorda *Xorda emissary *Zan Michael Gallagher *Aerobot *Amadeus Prower *Ancient Walkers *Athair *Auntie Bodies *Auto-Fiona *Barby Koala *Betty Butterfly *Bivalve Clam *Bothoven *Bottlenose Dolphin *Brain Coral *Brass Knuckles (Mobius Galaxy) *Bunni *Bunyip *Captain Super Fox-Man the Mutant Cyborg Clone *Carl Condor *CD-ROM Ram *Comic Book Bots *Crocbot *Duck "Bill" Platypus *Eel Capone *Fiona Fox *Flute the Blue Whale *French Frirus *Georgette Walrus *Grendel *Guru Emu *Hawkhawk *Icebot *Krudzu *Martha Shrewart *Robosaurs *Mollusk *Octobot *P.B. Jellyfish *Prehistoric Antoine, Rotor and Tails *Ray the Manta *Robolactus *Robotnicus *Rosemary Prower *Rotor-27 *Saleta *Salugh (Prehistoric Sally) *Shark *Silver Snively *Skeeter Walrus *Sonugh the Boghog (Prehistoric Sonic) *Sparky *Tailon *Twan-Du *Universalamander *Veri-Cal and Horizont-Al *Wagner *Walt Wallaby *Wing Dingo *Wombat Stu Other The following characters were created by Sega, DiC and Ian Flynn, but due to issues and the comic's cancellation, can no-longer be used. *Black Doom *Characters that while introduced by Ian Flynn, came from concepts introduced by previous writers. (Eg: Dark Mobius) *Characters from Sonic OVA, Underground, X and Chonicles: The Dark Brotherhood.* *Eggman Nega *Extended family members like Matilda the Hedgehog* *Jet the Hawk*** *Storm the Albatross*** *Wave the Shallow*** *OVA, Underground and X characters can be used if given special permission by Sega. **With minor exceptions like Uncle Chuck due to him existing in the SatAM/Underground universe. ***Unlike other characters, there was nothing stopping the writers from using these ones again Timeline * 25-30 September, 2008 - Sega releases Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood in Australia, North America and Europe. * May 2013 - Archie releases issue 247, effectivally ending the original continuity. * October 2013 - Archie releases issue 252, characters and concepts not created by Ian Flynn and Sega are purged from the continuity. Additional Notes *It should be noted that the legal rights does allow use of Ken Pender's characters under extremely strict circumstances, but to avoid another potential lawsuit, decided not to risk it. *The effects of the man-dates can be seen all the way back in issue 243, as it can be seen that some dialogue was altered, sometimes even mid-sentence. (Eg: Guardians being referred to as Echidnas on Angel Island) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Lawsuits